The Masquerade
by hollie1974
Summary: Sparks fly at a masquerade ball...co-written with LaurenLaneLover...M for future chapters


Hiya, folks! Here a story by myself and LaurenLaneLover (Triple L). We really hope you enjoy and remember, reviews are the spice of the authors life!

Oh and we don't own nuttin...

"I can't believe I am goin to a ball! I feel just like Cinderella without the ugly stepsisters! But with the crazy motha!" Fran said jumping up and down.

"Step mother." Corrected Niles.

"Whateva! I am going to the ball! Oh I've got a ton a things to do. Where should I start?" Fran said as she dashed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Niles and Maxwell shared a chuckle at her exuberance.

"You know, old man." said Maxwell glancing at the invitation in his hand. "It says everyone in the household is invited. I would take that to mean you as well."

Niles grinned largely, then clapped his hands, jumping up and down. "I'm going to the ball! Yippie!" He and Maxwell dissolved into school girl like giggles.

"No but seriously. I would really like you to come. I think it would be good for you to get out of the house and have a good time."

Deadpan Niles retorted, "Well sir, I will have to check my oh-so busy social calendar, but I am sure I can squeeze the ball in."

Maxwell, as always missing the sarcasm clapped Niles on the shoulder. "That's wonderful. I am going to go and let the rest of the family know about the ball. Oh and don't forget Niles, it's a masquerade party, so a costume is a necessity."

"Of course, sir."

"Really, Maxwell. I wouldn't be caught dead at something as silly as a costume party. " C.C. said with an eye roll, disdain flowing from her voice. "And besides, I am not "of the household" so I hardly think that invitation extends to me."

"I can assure you C.C. that the Wigfields most certainly are extending the invitation to you. Remember, you are the reason that they invested in our last production." Maxwell said impatiently.

"Your wrong Maxwell." C.C. said wearily."Mr Wigfield being a perverted old man is the reason he invested in our last production. You could have sent any woman in there and he would have invested, I can promise you that. All the more reason I have no interest in going. I really don't want to see that man and have him undress me with his eyes again." she ended with a shudder.

"Well I wish you would at least consider it." he replied tapping his pen on his desk.

"Sorry Maxwell. My mind is made up."

"Oh come on, Miss Babcock. You don't even need to go get a costume. Just go as yourself. Anyone could recognize old hag, I'm sure." Niles said as he sailed into the room, a tea tray balanced on his one hand.

"Ha ha. Very funny Niles. And what are you going to go as? Will it be Mrs. Butterworth or Martha Stewart? Oh the unending decisions of a domestic?" she said as her deep sultry laughter filled the room.

Niles fought down the shiver that ran up and down his spine at the sound of her throarty laugh. "My costume won't be revealed until the night of the ball but it shouldn't really matter to you, as you are not going." Niles replied as he pour the tea.

"Go as a brown sac for all I care. I certainly won't be caught at such a silly event." C.C. said with a flip of her hand.

"I wish you would reconsider, C.C. It sure to be great fun." Maxwell said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Maxwell but I think painting Chester's toenails would be a lot more fun than attending that type of party. Count me out." With that Niles exited the room and Maxwell and C.C. got back to work.

C.C. sat in her apartment, a drink in her hand. What, was Maxwell crazy? Thinking that she would take part in something as silly as a costume party. Really! She was a Babcock and Babcock's didn't subscribe to that kind of nonsense. But as C.C. sat and thought about it more she slowly started warming to the idea. It might be fun, she thought. And because she had already told them no, if she bought a good enough costume no one would ever know that it was her and that she had been there at all. With that thought C.C. hopped on her lap top and started looking for costumes.

It was the day of the ball and the Sheffield household was in a flurry. Gowns, masks, makeup and accessories flew from room to room as the family worked on getting ready. Niles was busy finishing up a few tasks in the living room when Fran came bounding down the stairs, her once dark hair now a brilliant blonde for her Barbara Streisand costume.

"Hey Mister, you need to start getting ready! We only have a few hours left than we gotta go!" she said walking over to the hanging mirror to recheck her makeup.

"Miss Fine I assure you I will be ready on time. But I am not riding to the party with the family. I have a costume planned that I DO NOT want Mr. Sheffield to see. Better off he not know what I am going as." Niles hinted as he dusted a table top.

"Niles, you're not! You wouldn't, would you?" Fran said peeking around the wall.

"I would and I am. It's not often that I get a chance to dress up as a dashing and romantic character. And today I am. But if Mr. Sheffield finds out who I am dressing as...there will be hell to pay."

"But won't he know once we are all at the party?"

"There will be so many people there I am sure that I will be the last thing on his mind. Besides I doubt that I will be the only one that will be there in that costume. Be prepared for it to be a bit of a bumpy night."

"Well, what are you gonna tell him? Ya know, why you aren't ridin with us?" Fran said before applying yet another coat of lipstick.

"Simple, I'll just tell him that my costume is not ready yet and that I will pick it up and meet you all there."

"Well, ok Niles. If you think you know what you are doing. But I still think going as The Phantom of the Opera is a really big risk if you ask me. But good luck to ya!" Fran winked at Niles and ran back upstairs to change.

C.C. glanced at the clock in her kitchen. The party had started 15 minutes ago. She walked into her bedroom and looked in the mirror again. Well, I suppose it's pretty good...certainly not an ugly old had as Niles suggested. Running her hand down the length of her body she admired her curves in the costume. Not an ugly old hag at all, she grinned to herself. She was bound to turn some heads with this costume, that was for sure. She grabbed her mask, wrap and purse and headed out the door.

Niles looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled at the way the costume showed how well working out had been going for him. The smile slowly slipped away as he remember that Miss Babcock would not be attending the ball. Too bad, he thought. I would have really loved to dance with her tonight... And with both of us in costume we could have pretended to be something we are not and then maybe, just maybe...oh forget about it you fool, he admonished himself. You are a butler and she is a socialite. You really need to give up this little pipe dream of yours, she sees you as nothing more than a servant get over it. Niles sighed as he sat down on his bed. He had been pinning away silently for Miss C.C. Babcock since the first time he ever laid eyes on her. Their verbal sparring just made him want her all the more. That soft white, creamy smooth skin, that deep sexy laugh of hers, those flashing blue eyes, those...he stopped in his thoughts. Even through the costume it was easy to see that he was becoming very aroused. Ok I have got to stop this, he thought. The party had started over an hour ago and if he didn't get there soon Fran would begin to worry. He didn't have time to take care of his little friend right now. Not that it was so little, he thought with a chuckle. He grabbed his mask and with a picture of grandma Yetta naked in his mind (which accomplished exactly what he wanted. His "little friend" went flat and almost crawled up inside him) he walked out the door.

On the cab ride to the party, Niles thoughts once again turned to Miss Babcock. I wonder what she would have dressed up as, he thought. If she went so insufferably snobbish she could be here, dressed as Christine. He sighed. Good job, Niles! You are making a full circle of things that are not ever going to happen. I have got to get her out of my head, Niles thought for what must have been the millionth time in his life. But try as he did C.C. was never far from his mind. That's it! Tonight I am going to meet someone and make mad passionate love to them. Maybe I can get her out of my thoughts and dreams that way. He leaned back in the cab and started to fantasize about what that woman would look like, but always C.C. appeared in his minds eye. With a frustrated growl he gave up and allowed thoughts of C.C. to crash over him.

C.C. took a deep breath as she stepped out of the limo she had rented for the night ever careful not to mess up her costume. She strode up the steps and to the front door. Much to her relief the door was propped open and it appeared that no one was asking to see invitations or announcing the guests. C.C. stepped through the door and took in the large room. People were dressed up as all kinds of things imaginable. After a brief glance around C.C. made a beeline straight for the bar. Ever cautious of her costume she sat and ordered a drink. She was beginning to have second thoughts about being there. She knew that her costume would turn heads but she really wasn't used to be ogled in such a manner. Every where she looked men (and a few women) were staring at her. She wasn't used to such attention and it made her very uncomfortable. What was I thinking? she thought to herself. I'm going to drink this and then I am out of here. This whole thing was just silly. Her eyes searched the room again, this time resting on the open door way. Just then a man stepped through dressed as The Phantom of the Opera. Their eyes met and C.C. felt as if she had been struck by lightening. She could only stare at the stranger that just stepped through the door. Suddenly a group of drunken Ewokes fell against him and then all tumbled to the floor. When the Ewokes cleared out, The Phantom was gone. C.C. search the room in vain, trying to locate him. With a sigh she set her drink down.


End file.
